Passing Planets
by Finnzy
Summary: In Begos, logic fails to explain what most understand the least. What's more, Kirk and his crew are stuck there for an indeterminable amout of time. Can the illogical happenings of Begos be conquered by foreigners wit?
1. Captain of the Enter Price

THOUGH GALATIC ENFORCEMENT ORGANIZATIONS FROM THE MANY CORNERS OF THE UNIVERSE HAVE DONE THEIR BEST TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF MANY RACES AND PLANETS, WE AT PLANET BEGO DECLINED THE INVITATION TO JOIN THE FEDERATION MULTIPULE TIMES. PLEASE KEEP ALL SHIPS, STARFLEET FORCES, PERSONEL, AND REPRESENTATIVES AWAY FROM OUR CIVILIZATION. FAILURE TO COMPLY WITH THIS REQUEST WILL RESULT IN AN UNFAVORABLE OUTCOME. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM REQUESTING US TO JOIN THE FEDERATION AGAIN.

-BRAEDEN PATIS

"Is that the all they said? Nothing else?"

"I'm sorry captain, that's all we've received. And it doesn't look like we'll get anything else anytime soon."

Captain Kirk looked out onto the flat yellow horizon and took a few steps away from the remains of his ruined ship. There were no corporeal creatures in sight, nor were any life-forms detected. No vegetation was in sight. Not even a hill or stone on the ground. The crew of the U.S.S Enterprise was indefinitely alone in what looked like a post-nuclear war setting.

Sauntering further from the ship, Kirk wiped the dust from his damp brow. Here he was, stuck in a position in which no Starfleet captain would ever wish to be in. Trapped with an out-of-commission spacecraft, a sickbay filled with injured crew members, and a mission that seemed impossible to fulfill before the U.S.S Enterprise had crashed. And they were stranded on Bego, nonetheless. The wasteland with a terrible reputation for catastrophic sandstorms and cannibalistic natives who posses a diabolical cunningness. Delightful.

"Captain," stated Uhura anxiously, eliminating the silence. "The transmission we received is identical to the letter Bego sent to the heads of the Federation a few weeks ago."

"It's a warning," replied Kirk quietly, still detached as he scoped out his surroundings through his heavy helmet and squinted eyes. "Definitely a warning."

"Well, that's obvious," Uhura added with annoyance. Taking a deep breath, she herself sauntered a few steps toward Kirk "We need to look at who it's from. It may not even _be_ from Braeden Patis. It could just be a loop transmission for unauthorized ships that land on Bego, or a way for bored, technologically-savvy natives to try and frighten off ships."

Kirk stopped wandering and looked at Uhura inquisitively. "That may be true, but the natives here most likely don't speak or even know any language other than their own. I mean really – look around," Kirk paused and spread his arms while turning left to right, gesturing how empty their environment was. "This is _not_ the most cultured planet in the galaxy. This message that their using may be the only 'universal' warning they can use. Why else would they use their letter between the Federation? I can see your boredom theory applying here though. . ."

Suddenly, the young Chekhov clamored out from the spacecraft with his usual enthusiasm. Waving his gangly arms about, he ran up towards Uhura and Kirk kicking up yellow dust in the process.

"Come now, quick! Someone is on the screen, wanting to talk to Captain!"

Then after shooting a look to each other, Uhura and Kirk simultaneously dashed after Chekhov as he made his way us the ship.

* * *

Elvitra was a young one when she was sold. Born from a long line of enslaved humans from Bego, Prothemia, she fetched a good price at the slave-auction. And since she was rising six when she was sold, she never really put up much of a fight like the other species that were bought. Normally it was only the fresh humans that were shipped away from their normal lives that _really _got violent. At the auctions, even the most refined Vulcan could snap. With the shouting and rowdy buyers shouting vulgar words in their dialects, it was difficult to remain composed.

Yet somehow, Elvitra managed.

And she got by. Her owner was a wealthy native who looked like any other Begoen. Silver skin, long braided hair, dark red eyes, and standing well over seven feet tall with the customary chain-mail from neck to knee. But unlike other Begoens, her owner practiced rather blithe and indulgent behavior. She always went out to buy expensive things and see the ancient Roquetorium shows every week. She had a curiosity for other cultures, and purchased herself a great variety of 'fresh' slaves just to hear their stories. After hearing as much as she wanted, she would send them off to a rather cruel farmer that she knew who needed them more than she did.

But before they left, Elvitra heard these stories.

Many of them, she had a hard time understanding. She was uneducated, and could barely speak her own native language. Learning the Begoen ways and parlance was a priority. Still, what she did pick up fascinated her. All the other universes out there, all the people to meet, all the lives to live, places to see, music to hear, art to appreciate, sciences to learn. . .

And those stories got her by.

Day and night, she would imagine Earth. She would dream of Vulcan and lust after visiting Qo'nos. As she cooked and cleaned and did what was required of her, she would talk to her owner's indoor pets in her native language. She would hum songs that her mother used to sing to her. Songs passed down from her mother, and her grandmother, and beyond. Life was as well as it could be.

Until the unthinkable happened.

It was one morning when Elvitra was around seventeen years of age. Her master had not yet risen, so she began doing as much work as she could around the grand abode. Speaking in her native tongue as she usually did, that morning seemed as typical and customary as any other morning.

When she was finished with all duties she could think of, her master still had not come out of her chambers. And when she went to check on her master, Elvitra found her face down in an enormous pool of her own black blood.

Until then, Elvitra had experienced exemplary control. Until then, Elvitra never really experienced any heavy desires or urges. Until then, the furthest she had ever traveled was to that farmer's house to drop off the slaves that were no longer needed.

So, after slamming the door shut wide-eyed and fearful, Elvitra did what she had never done before. She did what she wanted. She ran out the large steel doors without looking back.

Elvitra never returned to the house again.

* * *

"Hello Captain of the Enter Price. I talk for Bego Leader, Braeden. He talks Begoen only."

Captain Kirk, flabbergasted and amused by the unintelligible human representative on the screen ahead of him. Trying to contain his smirk he replied, "That's fine Mr. . . I don't think we got your name."

The young man on the screen remained solemn. "My name is not for you, captain. There are more important things to have learned."

Kirk lifted his brows in surprise. "Alright then, sir. Sorry to offend you."

"Yes," replied the man, now glaring down at Kirk. "Well you _learn_ed Bego wants no other ships or people here. You come against us. And you against Bego don't stay. You go, now. We forget about you. You go now. We know you staying. Go now."

Kirk glanced over at Uhura, who shrugged in his direction. Spock, who had been listening to the conversation, stared intently at the screen while wrinkling his brow. Kirk looked over toward the man on the screen once more.

"Sir. . . I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand what you're saying. . . You want us to leave, right?"

"Yes. Go now. We want no ship of human here."

"But we can't, you see. . . Our ship crashed. We are stuck here until either you or Starfleet comes to assist us."

The man on the screen's face began to turn red. It was apparent he was trying to contain his rage. "NO! No! You leave now! We learn your ship! You go!"

"Look, we would if we could, but it's impossible with our ship's condition–"

"You leave. If not, you die."

"But we _can't_!!"

And without another word, the screen went blank.

* * *

**That is all for Chapter One! Hope you enjoyed. Reviewes are great :] **


	2. Dust

The entire remains of the Enterprise crew watched the bare screen where the red-faced human once was in complete silence. There was nothing to be said. Here they were, on a planet where they weren't welcome with a wrecked ship. Their captain had _unintentionally_ pissed off possibly the only bilingual representative of 'The Emperor,' and now they had a real death threat to consider.

"I think they're savages," announced Scotty to the crew boldly. "All of them. They don't even have a damn representative that can speak a proper language. What the hell are they gonna do to us? Beat us with rocks? Oh wait, no. They don't even _have_ rocks. The dirty bastards. . ."

No one responded to Scotty's rant. There was no need to. He was arguing a moot point. The so-called savages possessed technology. How else could they have contacted them? God knows what else. So far, the Begoens had been living up to their reputation. And deep down in each little member's mind, they all had a hunch that they were undoubtedly, absolutely, and utterly fucked.

* * *

"_When my heart breaks. . . Life isn't so simple. . . I loose my breath, and no one sees my dimples. . . For a while, just forget about that smile. . . I just drift away from our happy days . . . . And my life keeps a-moving along. . . Do-ba-doo. . . Dooobie-da, da-dowhooo. . Hmmm mmm mhhm mmhhh. . . ."_

"ELVITRA!"

Elvitra jolted suddenly and stopped singing at the sound of her companion's strident protest, causing the mount she was own to backpedal a few steps.

"My god Andre. . ." Elvitra gasped as she pulled the reins back, taking control of the mount once more. "You just about scared the life out of me. . . What could possibly be _your_ problem?"

Andre gave a scoff and glared darkly at Elvitra. "You have been singing I don't know how many ancient songs for DAYS. I just need you to shut up. I can't think. I can't hear. I can't even sleep without another achy-quaky love song replaying in my dreams! So please! Just – _STOP_!"

Elvitra looked over at Andre with a large, blank stare. "I'm sorry. I had no idea I was traveling with such an uncultured, distasteful human. I think you need a visit to a theater before we go any further."

"As long as it's not a musical theater," snipped Andre spitefully as he gained speed. Elvitra rolled her eyes and refrained from giving a comeback as she sped up as well.

They were traveling across Riti Sandland, the only area of Bego that remained unsettled. Not one life form could exist in the wasteland for extended amounts of time, for the Sandland was infamous for its storms. Usually the only creatures to ever venture into the Sandland were banished prisoners. But if crossed at the right time of year, the desert was virtually harmless. There was could be a full month to a full year of no weather. No wind or breeze, no rain or clouds. Just peace.

After covering a few meters in silence, Andre wiped dust off his forehead and looked up into the sky. Abruptly he stopped and examined the air meticulously.

"Holy hell. . ."

"What now. . ." interrupted Elvitra quietly, looking into the sky as well.

"D-d-dust. There's dust."

"There are no sandstorms this time of year; you know that as well as I do."

Andre then began to breathe faster, as if he was expecting the sky to rain showers of fire and sulfur. Panicking, Andre looked directly at Elvitra murmuring, "But. There's. Dust."

Elvitra considered her fearful companion's words carefully. It seemed like he was speaking in some kind of secret code that she should know. But there was no one around to hear. Not able to come to any conclusions, she simply said, "I think it's about time you have something to drink. . ."

"NO! You don't GET IT!" roared Andre, his veins nearly bursting out of his head. "There is NO DUST this time of year. None! No wind even gets to this side of the atmosphere!"

"Relax Andre! It could just be our mounts kicking up dust! You're overreacting, as usual."

"No. No. NO. It's not our mounts!" Andre spat in a fuming tone. "Our mounts are Gloren. GLOREN! Do you not understand? They leave no prints! They kick up no dust! NO DUST!"

Elvitra glared harshly at Andre and clenched her teeth. She had certainly come to expect Andre's fits of paranoia and rashness, but she by no means accepted it. Giving a perturbed sigh, Elvitra began to move onward, ignoring Andre.

"Elvitra! STOP! Do you know what this means?"

Refusing to stop, she called back to him, "Yes Andre. I do know what this means. It means that you and I will choke on the mystery dust, then the sky will rip open and start raining blood. After that, what's left of our corpses will be devoured by a black hole that will suddenly appear just to spite us."

"This is no time to joke! I'm serious! You need to listen–"

"Yeah, yeah I'm listening. . ." trailed Elvitra as her mount walked further and further away from Andre.

Then without so much as moving a muscle, he bellowed, "It means something else is here. Something that churns up dirt, and leaves behind a trace. Something that is so close, the dust it tore up is affecting us."

"Something that couldn't possibly be Begoen."

* * *

"Captain. . . I'm receiving traces of four corporeal life forms less than two hundred meters of our ship!"

"What? How is that possible? They should have been detected far earlier that that. . ."

"I don't know how it happened; they just appeared on the radar. . ."

"They could be hostile, Captain."

"That is an illogical assumption. If they were hostile, they would not appear on our radar at all. It is only logical to conclude that they wished to be detected."

"Captain, two of the corporeal beings seem to be human. The other two bio forms remain unidentified."

"Try and get in contact with them. I don't think they're aggressive."

"They have nothing to get in contact _with_. . ."

"Flag 'dem down somehow. They may not be able to see our ship."

"If we flag them down, the Begoens may be able to pinpoint where we are. . . Unless you want to invite them on the ship too. Hell who knows, we could just host a corporeal party on the Enterprise. . ."

"Shouldn't you be doing your _job_ in sickbay?"

"There's not much of a job to do. The majority of the crew are in stable condition."

"And the people who aren't in the majority?"

"There's nothing I can do for them. They're dead. And unless we find a way to leave this God forsaken mess of a planet, well all be in the same–"

"Enough!"

The bustling crew of the Enterprise all looked toward Kirk as he shouted over his crew. Kirk glanced at every member, not knowing exactly what to say to them. Tapping his hands against his chair, Kirk swallowed.

"Don't invite them onto the ship just yet. Let them come to us. Spock," Kirk turned to the Vulcan who stood a little more erect as he was addressed.

"You and Sulu will be stationed outside the ship. If these life forms are not hostile, invite them to the ship. If they _are_ hostile, stun them."

Spock nodded and walked smoothly away. Sulu followed swiftly after him.

Once the two exited, Scotty shook his head in disapproval. "The damn savages. . . I think you should just do away with them. It's not like we'll be able to talk to them."

"Maybe I should join them captain," added Uhura. "I might be able to pick up on the dialect, or use something close to their language."

"Uhura, we need you here if any more transmissions come in. Spock and Sulu will be able to handle themselves."

Uhura nodded in agreement, but Kirk could see that she wasn't pleased about his decision. But in all truth, Kirk felt a certain pang of doubt about the strangers approaching that he couldn't quite explain.

And doubt was something that he had never been accustomed to.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two! :]**

**I hope you are liking the story so far. Any feedback is appriciated! So far, this story may seem slow. It will pick up, I promise ;]**


End file.
